


Если бы герои Дюма перекидывались СМСками/у них были автоответчики

by archarcher, ilera



Category: d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types, Д’Артаньян и три мушкетёра | D'artagnan and Three Musketeers (TV 1979)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Texting, one chapter - one fanfic, сет из двух фиков
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-02
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: 2 фика в одном стиле, для удобства разделенные на 2 главы.
Kudos: 4





	1. Если бы герои Дюма перекидывались СМСками

**Author's Note:**

> 2 фика в одном стиле, для удобства разделенные на 2 главы.

д'Артаньян (далее — Дарт) Атосу: Иду играть в шахматы с кардиналом.

Атос Арамису, Портосу: Дарт идет играть в шахматы с кардиналом.

Арамис Портосу: Ты знаешь, что Дарт идет играть в шахматы с кардиналом?

Портос Арамису: Да, Атос мне сказал.

Дарт Атосу, Портосу, Арамису: Друзья, представляете, кого я увидел при входе в Пале-Кардиналь? Рошфора, подпиливаюящего ногти кинжалом.

Арамис Дарту: О боже, ты серьезно? Неужели у него нет денег на пилочку для ногтей?

Атос Дарту: На публике? Как неприлично.

Портос Дарту: Зачем пилить, если можно просто обкусать, не понимаю?

Рошфор Жюссаку: Ты не поверишь, Жюссак, я поднимаю голову, а передо мной наглая рожа этого д'Артаньяна.

Жюссак Рошфору: Крепись, друг. P.S. Ты не видел моего кинжала? Я нигде не могу его найти.

Де Вард Жюссаку: Пучеглазое ты чудовище, где тебя черти носят? Я жду тебя в «Красных плащах» уже полчаса. Я заказал тебе выпивку, а денег у меня нет. 

Рошфор Миледи: К Ришелье идет Дартаньян. В каком настроении наше преподобие? P.S. Вы не видели мою пилочку для ногтей?

Миледи Рошфору: Лютует. P.S. Вчера ее видела у де Варда. Позавчера тоже. Предположу, что сегодня она тоже у него.

Рошфор де Варду: До меня дошли слухи, что у вас моя пилочка, сударь. Не могли бы вы мне ее вернуть, бессовестная вы пародия на гвардейца.

Де Вард Рошфору: Ваше смс сообщение не может быть прочитано, Рошфор, т.к. я временно не доступен.

Рошфор де Варду: Серьезно, зачем вам моя пилочка?

Де Вард Рошфору: Я все равно не доступен. P.S. Какая пилочка? Если вы имеете в виду ту самую, то вы сами стащили ее у нашего преосвященства.

Атос Дарту: Ну как шахматы с кардиналом, мой юный друг?

Дарт Атосу: Рошфор меня не пропускает. Думаю вызвать его на дуэль.

Ришелье Рошфору: :)

Рошфор Ришелье: Да, монсеньор?

Ришелье Рошфору: Дарт еще не пришел? 

Рошфор Ришелье: Так точно, монсеньор. Смею доложить, Дарт стоит у ворот и бьет ногой по двери.

Ришелье Рошфору: Проводите его ко мне. 

Ришелье Миледи: :)

Миледи Ришелье: Да, Ваше Преосвященство? 

Миледи Ришелье: О, простите, монсеньор, Ваше Высокопреосвященство.

Ришелье Миледи: Принесите мои шахматы.

Де Вард Жюссаку: Усатое ты недоразумение, сколько тебя можно ждать? Это переходит всякие границы. P.S. Если ты намекаешь на мое вчерашнее опоздание, то учти, я опоздал всего лишь на час.

Жюссак де Варду: Как сейчас помню, ты опоздал на два часа. Но т.к. мстительность мне не присуща, в отличие от некоторых я не прихожу из-за срочного поручения нашего преподобия. 

Де Вард: И до тебя добрался его смайлик!

Дарт *вслух*: Если бы у меня был ваш мобильник, Рошфор, я бы разбил его о вашу голову.

Рошфор: И это говорит человек, не умеющий играть в шахматы и путающий фигуры в тетрисе.

Дарт: Откуда вы знаете?

Рошфор: Это видно по вашему лицу, сударь.

(Они подошли к покоям кардинала, из которых выскочил Жюссак)

Дарт *вслух*: А, вы еще живы, сударь!

Жюссак: И не надоело вам приветствовать меня одной и той же фразой?

Ришелье Рошфору: :(

Рошфор Ришелье: Мы уже почти пришли к вам, монсеньор.

Жюссак: Так вот где мой кинжал, Рошфор, каналья вы этакая!

Рошфор: От канальи слышу!

Ришелье *из кабинета*: Вы войдете наконец или мне Миледи позвать?

(Жюссак поспешно ретировался, прихватив свой кинжал, а Рошфор и Дарт вошли)

Де Вард Жюссаку: %%*(«№;%:?%;№№!

Жюссак де Варду: Уже иду. Кстати, у нашего преподобия сейчас Дарт. Как бы его не приняли в гвардейцы.

Миледи Жюссаку: Только через мой труп!

Жюссак де Варду: Будь осторожен, Миледи читает наши сообщения.

Миледи Жюссаку: Вот еще, буду я читать ваш бред! Даже наше преподобие это не читает.

Ришелье Жюссаку, де Варду, Миледи: Прекратите уже флудить, вы мне связь засоряйте. Я не могу поймать тайные сообщения Бэкингема королеве. P.S. И прекратите называть меня преподобием! P.P.S. Де Вард, верните мне мою пилочку.


	2. Если бы у геров Дюма были автоответчики

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Имеются в виду автоответчики на городских телефонах.
> 
> Кавуа - капитан гвардейцев

**Ришелье** : Его Высокопреосвященства, т.е. меня, нет на месте. Отбыл по государственным делам. Рошфор, если что-то срочное, то [шифр] криветко в трактире.

**Рошфор** : Вы позвонили де Рошфору. Графу. К сожалению, в настоящий момент я не могу подойти к телефону. Черный орел криветке: задание выполнено. Хамелеон покрасился в голубой. Все кирпичи пойманы. Орхидеи еще не зацвели. Ржавый колодец уйдет на дно в полночь.

**Миледи** : Привет, это Анна де Бейль, леди Кларик, Шарлота Баксон, баронесса Шеффилд, Графиня де ля Фер, леди Винтер. Если вы хотите оставить сообщение Анне де Бейль, леди Кларик, Шарлоте Баксон, баронессе Шеффилд, Графине де ля Фер, леди Винтер, дождитесь звукового сигнала. Я обязательно вам отвечу.

**Жюссак** : Здравствуйте, вы позвонили Жюссаку, канальи. Я временно не доступен, нахожусь у де Варда.

**Де Вард** : Я у Жюссака. Мой телефон отключили. Возможно, за неуплату. Рошфор, я у тебя занял деньги, не помню сколько, но обязательно отдам. Одолжишь еще 10 пистолей? Миледи, я знаю, что мой чай был отравлен. Завтра же отдам те 10 монет. О чем это я? Я уже говорил, что у Жюссака?

**Мушкетеры** : Вы дозвонились до автоответчика д'Артаньяна и трех мушкетеров... простите, четырех мушкетеров. Один за всех и все с одним автоответчиком. Мир — это склеп. Хо-хо. Есть в графском парке... Возьмите меня, господа, вы не пожалеете!

_— Де Вард! Я расшифровал сообщение Рошфора.  
— Ну-ка, ну-ка?  
— Черный орел это Рошфор, а криветка, конечно, Ришелье. Вот что он сказал: "Рошфор Ришелье: задание выполнено. д'Артаньян стал мушкетером. Вино, которое вы заказывали, доставлено. Бэкингем еще не виделся с королевой. Вернусь в двенадцать"  
— Жюссак, друг мой, что с тобой случилось? На тебя нашло озарение?  
— Ну, можно и так сказать...  
— ..?  
— Вообще-то Кавуа подсказал._


End file.
